Adventures of a Wooden Dragon
by Rockrhino
Summary: (Notice: THIS STORY ISN'T ABOUT A DRAGON) From being a victim of the Elven purge to a hero of peace and destroyer of world-eaters this is the story of his life Rated T for kissing (damn kissing) :3 hope you like it PM if you do


(Normal Rockrhino: *locks door* ok so we did a Skyrim Fanfic ok but we made some changes

Mod Rockrhino: *pokes head through locked door* and of course will be using some mods so sorry to people that don't like the idea of mods

Cultural Rockrhino: *pokes head through locked door* we will be adding some Malay culture because we are Malay and we just like it

Normal Rockrhino: *tries to shove them back* so ya it's our version of skyrim's story so ya enjoy! , now get back out)

On one starry night in a wooden house a young wood elf woke up from his bed that was made of leaves he looked out of his window next to his bed and looked upon the stars "I wonder do other continents see these stars?" then a little baby rhino who slept next to him nudged him "fine I will go back to sleep" he said with a smile and pet the rhino and went back to sleep

-Tomorrow morning-

He was still asleep but the pet rhino wanted to get out of his room so he started to jump on the wood elf waking him up with just one jump "Ouch! What's the big ide…oh ya" he said stretching and got up

He walked to the door half asleep and pushed it open and the pet rhino scurried off out of the house, around the house was a kitchen and in it were just a fire pit, a stone table and a chest then at the entrance of the house was a wooden coffee table with carvings in it and in the middle were two windows and one chair between them,

The boy rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of tea leaves and a bottle of milk, before he used it he smelled it "it smells fine" he then grabbed two metal cups, he then puts the tea leaves and poured in milk into one of the metal cups, he grabbed a kettle near the fire pit and poured hot water into the metal cup, he was making Teh Tarik

After making it he drank it he put it on the stone table, he went back to his room and got his towel and went out of the house

There were two path, one with stairs that lead to other wooden houses the other was a slippery path that lead to a river, and he chose the slippery one and slid down to the river.

-On a wooden tower-

The tower overlooked the village, there were three elves wearing cloth and had wavy daggers that looking somewhere else to the sea they saw three ships and on the ship were high elves "they've been there for the past days" one of the elf said "there used to one now three! This is getting out of hand!" one other man panicked "if they get closer we should expect an attack and then we are doomed-"

"No we should have archers ready" the third elf behind three of them exclaimed who wore a silk crown and had a scar that crossed his left eye "incase it's a misunderstanding we should send someone there to speak to them" all three elf nodded

"then I'll assemble all of the archers we have" the elf that didn't panicked said "then I'll assemble a group to talk to the elves" the one with the crown "then I'll…just look out for them" the last one said

-At the river-

Ridzwan's towel was on a wet boulder and his clothes which were just leather clothes was on the same boulder too. He was taking a bath in the river with his pet rhino, after cleaning himself he played with the rhino in the water suddenly two boys in fur clothes same aged as him came by

"Hey! What are you doing here!" he shouted at him, he only gave a confusing look "If you wanted to take a bath go to the boy's side" "what are you talking about I'm in the boy's side" the two of them shook their heads "Haku you're in the girls side!" both of them said in unison as he blushed and panicked "What am I going to do! Help!"

He panicked because he was afraid of girls "don't worry it's not the time for girls to take a bath" one of the boys said as they jumped hearing some girls talking nearby, one of them took his clothes and the other gave him his towel "Hurry before we all DIE!" he said as the two boys ran up the stairs, Haku grabbed the towel and ran out of the water followed by his rhino

-Stairs-

"How did you miss the slide for the boys side" "Well I remember the intersection" Haku remembers the intersection at the slide one went left one went right "well I forgot so I went right" "it was left Haku not right" "oh relax Kai it was a simple mistake"

"Ya a mistake that could cut his-""Nope! Don't want to hear it" Haku closed his ears not wanting to hear the punishment but then Haku had a thought "wait a second" all of them stopped and looked at Haku "why were you guys doing at the girls side!" the two blushed. Kai scratches behind his head

"Umm…you see…we were…" "Catching any peeping toms!" "Ya that's it!" Haku raised an eyebrow he knew the word 'that's it!' was suspicious he then sighed "you were the peeping toms weren't you" they looked at each other and nodded they then continue their walk to the boy side of the river

-After all that-

Haku finished his bath and walk through the village with two of his friends "hey Jai have you had you Kris yet" "no not yet" "well…I have!" Haku said showing his new wavy blade to his friend, it had a strong leaf handle and at the edge of the blade was hardened salt "whoa so cool" "so is that for fighting bad things Haku" "Ya it is Kai" "well finally a weapon that fits you" he then pulled out his Kris,

At the handle was steel and the edges were small spikes "What! I didn't know you also had one" "well it means I'm the better twin" Jai then pouted "don't worry I heard that the blade smith is making one for you know" "Yippee!" Ridzwan smiled looking at his friends but suddenly was pulled by an old women into her house

"Whoa...what's wrong mak neneh" "my house! Its haunted I tell you! Please check it for any bad spirits Haku!" "Didn't we establish that there are no spir-"suddenly Haku heard pots falling onto the wooden floor "see?! That's what I meant! It maybe falmer!" "Can't be but whatever it is I will check it" the twins came into the house

"Kai I need your help and Jai" "ya?" "Calm the nice lady down" he nodded and brought the old lady to the porch of the house, Kai and Haku proceeded into the kitchen and pulled their Kris out of their case, as they got closer they saw it was a baby rhino, put their weapons back in and they looked around and saw food scattered all over the place

"hey there little guy" Haku said as he pets the baby rhino and calming it down Kai on the other hand was looking around and saw a piece of meat a bit eaten he was confuse, why would a baby rhino eat meat but then it hit him "hey mak neneh there nothing to fear it's just a baby-" "Haku! It's a!" they both looked at it as it grew they then both knew what it was

"Shape shifter!" they both said in unison as it changed into a werebear and slashes at Haku but he rolls away from the attack then they both pulled their Kris out "YAAA!"

-Outside-

"So how's is it like living here" Jai asked the old lady "oh its fine young boy but lonely since my husband died" "oh not to hurt you or anything but what happened to him" "those damn High elves! They think they're never wrong and so higher than all the rest pfft" "I've never seen a High elf what do they look like" "they have yellow skin like a dead body and their eyes can pierce your very soul that's how they get information out of ya" "oh…creepy"

"I know take it from me don't fight em they'll take you down with their magic" she said taking a sip of Teh Tarik

-Back in the fight-

Kai is on the back of the shape shifter and is stuck after stabbing his Kris with it, Haku however has stabbed it many times and block its attack but then he was back handed and thrown to a wall "ouch…" Haku closed his eyes half way, the shape shifter then grabbed Kai and threw him to the wall but nearer to the shape shifter it was still in the form of a werebear it roared and grabbed Kai and licked his lips "Kai!..."

but before he could devour him a sword called a sudang sliced his arm, it howl in pain and dropped Kai but it turned around with its only arm in the air trying to hit the person but the arm also got cut down "Now Haku!" the mysterious sword man shouted at Haku. He nodded and ran behind it and stabbed its head, it quickly roared in pain trying to get Haku off

But when he pulled the blade out it was already dead "good job little bro" the swordsman said ruffling his hair and putting his sudang on his shoulder, the swordsman stepped into the house making it more clear to see him, he was an eighteen year old teen who wore silver chainmail "well time to get in front" "why?" the brother asked until he heard a commotion in front of the house "that's why" he chuckled

"Hmph you always did have the better sensing" the brother brought Haku up on his feet and signaled to Kai to follow him

-Outside-

The three were being asked question by half of the village "Haku why did you use your Kris instead of your bow" "because when I use my Kris I can feel its energy and you know the old saying 'when you pull out a Kris it thirst for your enemy's blood' but a bow meh I'll use it on something not supernatural" but then the questions keep coming until a girl his age ask a question "

Is it true you're a peeping tom" "What the hell! No!" "Then why were you at the girl's side!" the girl then came up on the porch, she had big eyes and studded armor weirdly "that was an accident... I accidently took the left slide" "Oh really!" they then had a stare down until Jai intervened

"You gonna kiss already?" the both looked at Jai with blushed faces "Shut up!" they said in unison the villagers didn't want to watch the two fight and left while leaving the old lady to watch with joy, Haku flicked his finger on Jai's forehead while the girl powerfully slapped Jai sending him crashing on the ground "Oops sorry I had my ironflesh spell on" which scared the three boys that were still standing

Still blushing they looked at each other "Why would I kiss you!" then the pet rhino came and jumped on him causing him to fall down towards the girl now their faces are close together but not wanting to kiss Haku jumped away from her

"Haku and Mila sitting in a tree K.I-"Jai was silenced with Haku's Kris "It was…an accident" Haku said carrying him by the collar "well see ya got something at the harbor" the brother said, Haku looked at his leaving brother "ok stay safe bro" "ok see ya Naruki"

Naruki just walked and wave from behind "what was I doing?" Jai sighed in relief but Kai came up "you were threatening him for saying kissing Mila" Haku heard but then melted to the ground "Jai, Kai and Mila please go" he said then they dispersed and when they were gone he got up and went to a tree nearby that he would usually go to followed by his pet rhino

The old lady at the house who was there the whole time only had a big grin after listening to conversation "ah young love"

"Thanks kraku for almost killing me" the pet rhino kraku snorted, Haku then climbed the tree and looked into the distance thinking of the vast lands he then looked down at his pet rhino "I think we should go to Skyrim first what do you say" Kraku gave a loud screech "I'll take that as a yes"

"Man I like to fight against these supernatural things but being free…that beats em all" Haku thought about his family's gift they were undead killers and can talk and see spirits only that Haku needed to blink to activate his gift he loved it but yearned for adventure far away land and help the lands too,

suddenly the girl from before came sneaking near the tree with a pet Tapir, Kraku saw them come and ran to a bush, the boy still day dreaming didn't notice them "ok girl get ready" she pets the tapir and counted to number three that signaled the tapir to make a loud sound,

Which startled the boy from day dreaming and made him fell but quickly grabbed onto the side of the tree sliding down to the ground, he sighed in relief but was scared by the tapir and moved backwards the girl got ready to surprise him "Surprise-"yup she scared him but when he turned to look, they collided…basically they kissed at first they were surprised but then closed their eyes

-Harbor-

A group of warriors who carried sudangs rowed to the elven ships when they reach them they ask permission to enter the ship which they were allowed…rudely, after they entered they were greeted by the commander of operations

"Welcome to our small fleet may I ask why you have entered our ship" Naruki walked up to him "we were wondering why you are near our home island" "we are here because we were ordered to" "by who?" "By the general of the High elves military" "huh?" "Of course you don't understand but orders are orders" an archer shot one of the warriors making all the other carry that one and drop him into the boat

While others escaped three warriors including Naruki fought some off, Naruki fought the commander "You…will…fall…to the higher race!" "Which one huh!" Naruki manages to make him drop his weapon fast enough for him to jump off the ship and into the boat

"Hurry back to harbor!" a warrior pushed pressure on a wound of another warrior "AGGGH!" the wounded warrior shouted, two warriors with magic came to the end of the ship and used fire and ice, one used ice to shield from arrows and fire to quickly propelled them out of there

" _This is bad_ " Naruki said in his mind

-Sea cliff-

Not far from the village the two were sitting at the edge of the cliff looking at the ocean with their pets beside them "so…explain yourself" "Finally! Well I was on my way to the river boy side boy side! But I forgot and went to the right not the left" Mila giggled "ok I forgive you" "now you explain yourself! How did you know I was there" he said with a happy tone "well…I heard you while you were climbing the stairs so I thought you were going down"

"Well now I understand…hey do you ever wanted to go to other lands like…Skyrim" "huh? You mean back to my ancestors home?" "Oh ya I forgot you're a nord" a moment of silence went by the thing is that they were friends from when they were little same with the twins of course

While on the cliff the twins had hid themselves behind a bush and saw them "ten coins say they kiss again" "hmm…ok ten coins if they leave the cliff while holding hands" Haku looked at Mila and she did the same, they got closer, Jai's heart was beating so fast hoping to get ten coins, as they got close an alarm rang alerting them, Jai hit the ground in frustration but Kai just grinned at his twin,

"Almost!" "I won now give it" "no wait we must watch" the two heard the alarm and got up and went back to the village holding hands followed by their pets, Jai's mouth dropped gave a small bag of ten coins to Kai and Kai just continued to grin and take the coin bag but then realized they have to get back to the village also

-Village center-

A crowd gathered there and kids at the back just wanted to see and listen at the front facing the villagers was the man with the silk crown "What happened!" "What is going on!" the same question kept coming until the man raised his index finger and everyone kept quiet

"The High elves are attacking valenwood and all who lives in its territory we must bring all the women, girls and the old are to evacuate on the two only frigates we have to escape, the people who want to protect this land will stay here and fight" Naruki stepped up next to the man

"All those willing to fight stand in front of me and those who need to evacuate show the way to the frigates" elves started to move forward and backwards Jai and Kai were with Haku and Mila

"we should fight and protect our land Haku do what your family's done for many years" "surprisingly I have to agree with my brother we need to fight" "but there might be some evil spirits or bad elves on the way to the frigates he needs to protect the evacuators" Haku was conflicted between two choices, stay and fight with his friend and brother or go protect the people he helped and loved,

Naruki came to them and saw his little brother confused and conflicted but he was a lot of the time confused so he decided to help him out "I think you should go help the people escape then come back to fight" "huh good idea" Kai pointed out "why didn't I figured it out, ok follow me Mila" Haku grabbed her hand and went to the frigates,

When he was gone Naruki whispered to Kai "he kissed her didn't he" "yup" the twins said in unison

-Bay trees-

At the harbor was a path to the village the path lead towards some trees now the Wood elves use them to their advantage and used their bows to shoot them down when they get on land,

They saw some High elves approach Naruki was in charge of the archers and used a bow himself he raised his hand with his palm open but when the High elves stepped foot onto the ground he made a fist signaling to fire the arrows,

A barrage of arrows hit all of the soldiers but the boat they used were only three boats so they hit twenty soldiers…that's just a small portion of the full scale attack, but it was a trap!

-On the elven ship-

"All of them are down sir should we shoot them now?" "On my order…1…2…3 fire!" a line of mages with spectral bows shot arrows that didn't fell into the water

-Back on land-

"Naruki they have shot arrows that didn't fall into the water" a warrior said "what do you mean" "they are using magical arrows!" he replied "and I think what type of magic arrows they are using I think- "before he could finish his sentence the ground had exploded when the arrows hit the ground…they were explosive magica arrows,

The trees were falling down Naruki gathered all the men he could find and got them back to the village but some were killed during the attack

-Elven ship-

"Sir we have taken their defenses what now?" "Send all troops to the ground we will make this land bleed" "yes sir" all the elven warrior and mages soon got on smaller boats and headed for the harbor

-Forest path-

Haku led the villagers out "don't worry we are almost there" Haku had carried on his shoulder an old lady who couldn't walk anymore behind him was Mila, he looked through the trees and saw the frigates, he sighed in relief that they were intact

-Beach-

When they got to the ship people were going in to the ship some brought carts to bring in supplies, Haku watched them before he walk to a man with a bandana and a white shirt "sir can I have a shield" "oh lucky you I made this one before the evacuation here take it" he took the shield that was made of wood "is this wood strong" "it is strong enough to block magica weapons" "thank you" "welcome"

he then went to the path but before he continued his shoulder was pulled back by someone, it was Mila "you shouldn't go you need to stay and protect" "I need to you can and the blacksmith" "how can I fight" "oh I didn't know you forgot you had ironflesh" he said with a chuckle "oh ya" he turned to go to the path but was pulled back again

"Mila I-"he was kissed again but they quickly separate "promise me you'll come back" "I promise maybe" "Haku!" "I was kidding I was just kidding" he walked up the path "I love you" he looked back "that's why I kissed you and I love you too" he said and ran into the distance, she was worried and went back to help with moving the supplies in

-Village-

The houses were on fire and everyone fought to the death. Naruki was surrounded by four elves and one wizard "I'll take you all on!" his eyes glowed silver and slashed one elf down he blocked and attack from one elf and sliced his arm then sliced his body with his sword, he dodged an attack from one elf and stabbed at him,

Then the mage shock him with an electric attack but then he blocked with his sword and got closer then sliced him in half, he was tired so he rest his sword on his shoulder and got a bucket of water and tried to extinguish a fire from the house,

Haku ran into his burning house and went into his room to get his bow and arrow, he jumped over his window and ran to the middle of the village, he then saw Kai and Jai on the ground, Kai blocking and attack from an elven soldier and another from attacking his brother using his bow

"Kraku charge!" his pet rhino who was beside him charged towards the soldier's leg and had pierced through the armor causing the leg to bleed, it got the soldiers attention, he tried to take the rhino off him but was shot with an arrow the other one was shot in the head

The twins got up and got to Haku "Haku we have bad news…for you…" "What is it…" they looked at each other and looked down "your father…the chief…died" Haku wouldn't believe it the one with the silk crown and scar was his father, still in denial he grabbed his face and tried looking into his mind

=Kai's mind=

Haku's father fought the commander "your village will burn! Look at it! It's already burning" "it may look like it but" he kicked the high elf and he stumbled backwards "but its soul still remains intact" the elf laugh "what a laugh! Everything that the high elves purge with be no more!" the commander quickly slashed at his abdomen, the elf tried blocking it but was too late

"The high elves will rule all of Tamriel!"

=back to normal=

Haku took his hand off and just looked at the ground, the twins were confused "Haku?" he tried to put his hand on Haku but quickly he respond but with a deeper voice mixed with his "get every warrior to the frigates…I'll kill them all" he looked up and his eyes and the side of his eyes were burning green "just go" Kai simply nodded knowing in this mood he won't take no for an answer

Kai and Jai went and find other warrior but Haku walked and sensed where the commander was, whenever a soldier tried to attack him he looked at him and he burned green fire, another came but was engulfed in ants, he walked through the fire like it's nothing but when he came to see the commander he saw his sword in his brothers chest

"Naruki…" Naruki looked at him and simply smiled before dying, Haku was furious and grabbed his rhino he started chanting, the commander walked up to him and got his blade next to his next "this is the end for you!" he swing it back and when it hits Haku…

It shattered, the rhino had disappeared and Haku had morphed, his skin was grey and his hands had horns on them, his eyes were green again but not like flame "no…it's the end for you" Haku said with a deep voice and started punching the commander with the horns that got through him now blood was being punched out until the punch got through him

"We are…done here" he transformed back to his wood elf form and his rhino appeared "let's go" they both walked to where the frigates were as the houses started to fall and burn

-Beach-

At the frigate's entrance was Mila, the warriors were inside with Kai and Jai, she was waiting for Haku " _he promised_ " she kept saying it in her head then Haku showed up and she got up and started waving then the ship captain blew a whistle which means that they had to leave now, Haku raised his hand but before he could wave a barrage of explosive arrow shot him down

Mila couldn't believe it, in the mist of sand Haku put his hand out "Go! Now!" the ship left with the help of fire mages and leaving Mila shouting no! While they moved on the ship but Jai just pulled her away from being shot by any arrows "I promise you he survived something much worse than this" remembering the time he of a tall cliff and survived "Plus he wouldn't want you to be killed" Kai said trying to comfort her

After the barrage stopped Haku left alone with his rhino beside him, he was badly bruised thanks to his rhino that he transformed fast enough but still bruised and unconscious

-Five days later-

A fishing boat that had nords on it saw a boy wood elf and baby rhino on the beach they were confused and decided to get the boy, one of them swim to the shore and went to the unconscious boy and shake him trying to wake him up "hey kid you ok?" he didn't respond "hey hey!" this time shaking harder worked and woke him up "huh?" "Where are your family boy?" "They…died" "any friends?" "They…left…my village…left…elven filth" the nord realized that he was a victim of the elven purge "d-don't worry kid we are going to Skyrim and get you feeling better in no time" the nord carried him to the boat with his rhino on his chest "Skyrim?" "ya Skyrim" Haku had a big grin "I always wanted to go there" "oh you have a body of a wood elf but you have a soul of a nord ha-ha" they got up to the boat and went straight to the direction of Skyrim.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

(Normal Rockrhino and Writer Rockrhino: [W] PM us if you want us to make more chapters [N] and in the PM say if you like or not with 3: (bad) :3 (good!) )


End file.
